DAS cameras are incorporated in a vehicle platform to provide additional information to intelligent vehicle safety systems to aid the driver. The camera may be mounted near or on the vehicle windshield to ensure a maximum field of view. As a result, the camera may be exposed to direct sunlight for prolonged periods of time resulting in substantial heat build-up. The camera is also subject to extreme cold during winter and variable degrees of humidity.